


delirious

by moonlitsoul



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitsoul/pseuds/moonlitsoul
Summary: A breath blew against his neck and Gulf shivered. Two hands started caressing his arms, coaxing the pins and needles away from his muscles. Gulf sighed and tilted his head as he continued sniffing him, leaving a trail of light kisses from his shoulder to his nape, skittering on his ears, his cheeks, the line of his neck to the dip of his collarbone.“I am quite famished.” His fingers found his neck and Gulf moaned. “Will you let me feed on you?”
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 232





	delirious

> you say that i'm delirious
> 
> (you'll just have to learn the hard way)

The door closed with a clicking sound. It echoed against the silence which surrounded the room where Gulf found himself waking up to. He could not decipher how much time had passed as everything seemed like a blur after meeting _him_. He tried to breathe as quietly as possible, tried to see against the black enveloping his sight, tried to pull his hands from the knot tying them to the bed frame—only to be greeted by a familiar click of a tongue. 

Gulf jumped in surprise. _He_ was closer than Gulf thought _he_ was. The cold air tightened around his naked skin. The leather belt hung snugly on his waist until it stretched to his thighs and within a second, they felt even heavier. When he tried closing his legs, he could feel the friction igniting between the two belts. 

“Naughty, naughty,” _he_ said. _His_ voice was low but firm, a tone Gulf was becoming familiar to be a sign of a beginning. 

“It’s been a long day,” _he_ continued until the bed dipped with _his_ added weight. Gulf felt a tug above him and then his hands were slowly pulled downwards. His shoulder clicked with the strain. _He_ didn’t stop pulling him through the end of the knots and Gulf found himself sitting next to _him._

A breath blew against his neck and Gulf shivered. Two hands started caressing his arms, coaxing the pins and needles away from his muscles. Gulf sighed and tilted his head as _he_ continued sniffing him, leaving a trail of light kisses from his shoulder to his nape, skittering on his ears, his cheeks, the line of his neck to the dip of his collarbone. 

“I am quite famished.” _His_ fingers found his neck and Gulf moaned. “Will you let me feed on you?”

Gulf bit his lips and nodded eagerly. He was waiting for this. “I love it when you’re eager for me,” _he_ added, _his_ other hand diving low from Gulf’s chest to the V where his torso and his legs were connected. 

The weight of his arousal swirled with the tension between the two of them. 

He caressed Gulf’s left thigh, tugging at the thin belt before going back to his chest and tweaking his nipple which made Gulf arched his back. 

_“P’Mew…”_

A chuckle registered on his right ear before he felt fingers lining his lips and Gulf opened them in reflex. He waited for a finger to enter his mouth but it didn’t come so Gulf darted his tongue and licked at the waiting skin. 

“Really? P’Mew? Your first word for the day and it’s wrong?”

Gulf stuttered a bit. _Fuck._

“D-daddy…” 

Mew hushed him. “On your legs. Over mine.” 

Gulf hated the way he moved quickly, obediently, with his heart thundering inside his chest. He covered Mew’s lap as he transferred his weight on his upper body and raised his ass in the air. 

“Count loudly.”

A slap came, heavy on his butt cheeks and Gulf hissed. “O-one!”

He gritted his teeth as a round of subsequent slaps came. The pain moved him to tears but he breathed through it. _“Eight! Nine!”_

When the last one came, a breathy ten, Gulf’s face was wet with snots, tears and drool. Mew’s huge hand was still covering his stinging skin and he could only imagine what it looked like. The red must have bleed prettily with Mew’s veiny hand palming the markings he made. “What will you say?”

Gulf could have passed out from too much sensation—the restraints of his touch and his sight made the feeling heightened and he could feel the flush spreading all the way down to his hard cock, now slicked with beads of pre-come; he swore he would have made a mess on Mew’s dress pants. 

“Thank you, daddy,” he murmured, his throat started to itch from the dryness. 

“Good baby,” Gulf heard him before he was pulled into his previous position with his back pressed against the clothed torso of his P’.

A hand snaked its way to touch his cock and Gulf stopped himself from cursing loudly. 

A tug and then nothing—he heard a bottle opening and closing and the familiar flavor of lube hit his nose. Mew then continued his ministrations, his hand wrapped his cock entirely, expertly moving up and down this time with more fluidity, more wetness, the slick was noisy and dirty on Gulf’s ears. 

Another hand dipped even lower and Gulf could not help the gasp that escaped his lips. A wet finger tapped his hole, prodding for a few seconds, smearing lube, before it slid inside, slow and easy, stroking his walls until they gave in. Another finger pushed its way and wriggled, thrusting towards the spot which made Gulf see white. He was so hard it almost hurt but Mew did not halter, he added another finger, and Gulf was arching back against three fingers fucking him with constant pressure, his hips moving back to them and then towards the hand tugging his cock in quick succession. 

Gulf’s leg jerked helplessly as he felt himself careening on the edge, closer and closer—

“Oh god, ohgodohgod,” Gulf moaned out loud, his head tilted as Mew’s fangs fastened around his throat, piercing skin. Gulf’s hands reached up Mew’s shoulders, trying to find center as his world zoomed into the throbbing pulse being sucked by the older one _(much, much, much older as he found out)._

“Please, I’m so close… _please.”_ Gulf was pressing back against Mew, his vocabulary forgotten as his words resulted in begging. “More daddy, please.”

Mew groaned as he pulled away, his mouth coated in Gulf’s blood; his tongue darted out to lap the beads coming out of the pierced skin of Gulf’s neck. Gulf whined when Mew withdrew his hands from his ass and cock; he was _almost there,_ _fuck,_ his nerves were alight with the need for release.

“No…please, daddy.”

“Hush.” Mew’s voice was strained as Gulf turned his head to the left, his lips puckering blindly against the closest skin. He felt a hand on his head, gripping his hair, as it shifted his head’s position. Their lips met and Gulf tasted the tang of blood. Mew started to nibble on his upper lip, and Gulf hated the blindfold now. He wanted to see his P’, especially when he was this close to him. He ached to see how his handsome jaw tightened in restraint not to let his fangs grow when they kiss, how his eyes flutter open after, a hint of red rimming around them—his stare was, after all, Gulf’s ultimate weakness. One look from him when he’s like this, a storm dressed in uncertain calmness, and Gulf’s knees would buckle.

Mew continued kissing him, devouring him with his mouth until Gulf’s entire soul felt like being sucked out of his body. The air began to felt inadequate and he tried to breathe into the kiss, pulling away but the hand on his head pushed him even closer, having no intention to let him escape.

“Nnghh,” Gulf’s mind was spotted white, but Mew was relentless with his tongue as it licked and sucked with century-proven expertise. When Mew let him go, Gulf drew a long inhale to stay coherent; a string of saliva snapped between them.

It took him a while for his senses to function and Mew took this moment to prepare because the next thing Gulf knew, he was already sitting to a much naked Mew, his huge erection pressing hot beneath him.

“Spread your legs wider.”

Gulf did upon command uncaring of how needy he might have looked. He felt him move and then his daddy’s cock slowly sunk inside him, inch by maddening inch, until Gulf could feel his balls against his ass.

Gulf whimpered. _Fuck, he’s so big._

Mew rumbled and Gulf heard a whisper of “So tight,” as he pulled back and thrusted his way back in again.

Then Mew started fucking him with a contained strength as Gulf writhed in his bonds uselessly. The rhythm built and built as they fell into the dance of skin slapping skin. Without a word, Mew pushed him down to the bed; his bonded hands were squeezed against his chest as Mew’s hand wrapped around the back of his neck, tight and firm.

He huffed as he tried to fix his position and turned his face to the side for him to breathe properly. The hold to his neck was as crushing as the unyielding thrusts against him. The thought of his daddy being so strong he could snap Gulf’s neck here, right now, should scare him but his mind was saying otherwise. He was so fucking turned on at the difference of their power especially now. He was bonded, blindfolded, being fucked into oblivion by a fucking vampire and he was so, so _grateful._

There must be something wrong with him to want this so much.

Gulf felt Mew leaned over him, changing his angle effectively until every thrust hit _that_ part. Gulf could only moan and scream, his cheeks flushed as he took whatever Mew gave. He was close earlier and with the way Mew was fucking him, he knew he wouldn’t last long.

“You look so pretty like this,” he heard him say; his voice was still even with all the effort he’s making while Gulf was trying to stay alive at this point. “That’s it…take me— _fuck._ ” 

And then his body was being hauled upwards, his eyes suddenly free from the blindfold, as Mew pulled him tight. Gulf squinted with the light until the vision in front of him gradually became clear.

It was them…on the huge mirror at the center of Mew’s room. Gulf could not remove his eyes from the picture they made—his cock, red with pre-come, tapping his little belly as Mew continued to fuck him from behind. He bit his lip as he met Mew’s eyes on the mirror. He was staring back at him, his pupils dilated and his eyelids spotted in crimson. A kiss on his neck and he felt his fangs grew longer above the same skin.

Gulf moved his hips faster, like a storm hurrying, until he was riding him with unmatched tempo; his eyes were still not leaving their reflection. His daddy was so good at rendering him delirious with pleasure. Finally, _finally_ —"Come for me, Gulf,” and Gulf came with a scream, his vision whiting out as his body shuddered from the force of his orgasm. His chest and his thighs were splattered with his come. _But—_

But Mew continued fucking him after. Even as Gulf was clenching hard around him, curling tight, he didn’t relent. He continued thrusting and thrusting until Gulf started to shake from his legs to his bounded arms. Tears started to fall down his cheeks after he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Please, daddy. _Pleasepleaseplease,_ ” he sobbed until his body rode another orgasm, this time his cock was milked dry. Mew grunted; his hands found purchase of his hair and his shoulder and sunk his fangs into his neck.

Gulf’s body could not contain that much sensation as he slumped back into Mew’s lap, trembling—his eyes rolling backwards as he surrendered to the narrowing down of his world to the cock inside him which spurted to fill him fully.

He was still quite out of it when he felt being lowered gently, his ass clenching at the sudden emptiness. He looked up to see Mew smiling over him, his lips were as red as the blood he had drunk from him.

“I have a conference call tonight,” he said, his voice gentle as his hands ran through Gulf’s sweaty hair. Gulf lay in silence as he waited for him to continue. “Would you like me to remove that?” Mew asked, pointing at his tied hands.

Gulf nodded mutely, his cheeks still pinched with pink.

Mew hummed when he tugged the restraints away. He kissed the marked wrists gently. He reached something at his right and then he spread Gulf’s leg apart. His fingers fumbled with the cum spilling out of his hole and pushed it back _inside._ Gulf moaned a little but then he felt another _thing_ being pushed inside him. It was just a little plug, not as huge of his daddy’s cock but its circumference still made him squirm.

“I expect you to hold this in.” Mew stood up after, his eyes feasting at the sight in front of him.

Gulf swallowed loudly when Mew let him see a remote in his hand. His broad shoulders glistened with sweat as he moved away from the bed.

“Remember I have a call,” he said, looking back at Gulf. “…so, _stay quiet._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> this is because gulf has been calling mew daddy so many fucking times im tired
> 
> (╯ರ ~ ರ）╯︵ ┻━┻


End file.
